Day Off
by Dr. Blue22
Summary: Whats a teenaged saiyan to do on his day off? One-Shot


I dont own DBZ or anything related.

* * *

><p>Leisurely walking through Satan City Park, Gohan couldn't help but feel a sense for a need of companionship. Why you might ask, after all one with great friends such as those whom have been in the thick and thin of the hardships of the Universe would think that they could only be great palls. As this may be true, these palls that could be associated with such events during his short life are well three times his age at the minimum, excluding those of recent years, the toddlers. Now don't get me wrong these are great people fun if at times, but there's always the limit to what you can do with certain friends, and I'm sure that those of more than twice his age can only tolerate a pg level for so long before they would 'ditch' for the more mature adult life. Then there are the toddlers, the demon disguised as an innocent child hidden behind the mix of a Saiyan prince, and a wealthy, billionaire; followed, literally by his naïve younger brother, the spitting image both inside and out of his late father. And lastly that all cute and adorable yet highly perceptive daughter of possibly the best adult friend he has: Krillin. Piccolo, well he's a mentor father/uncle and all the above so we'll skip him for now. Now, hanging with kids is fun and all especially when you dye Vegeta's spandex pink with yellow hearts and purple unicorns is all fun and dandy, but as we said earlier there's a limit to what a kid can do with toddlers.

Thus bringing us to the here and now, watching other young teenagers, play sports, or talking, gossiping or whatever the hell kids his age do, after all he wouldn't know. So when a young blonde came up to the tree he so recently sat under he couldn't help but become flustered as to what to say when she arrived. And fortunately to himself he didn't have to talk much for this one girl reminded him a whole lot like Bulma's mother.

With one of the largest grins Gohan has ever seen in his short life, after all no one's is bigger or brighter than the patented Son Grin, the petite blonde female hurriedly yet carefully avoiding tree roots, and dog poop came up to him, "Hi, my name's Erasa, with an E! and my friends and I noticed you were all by yourself so I decided to come say hi-" stunned by how fast this girl can talk and without breathing, he couldn't help but notice who she was talking about and glanced at said friends, and boy were there a lot of friends, many kids in on particular group, he noticed the girls talking with a few guys, as they watched many other guys and a few girls playing with either a football or soccer ball. "-So I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us since well you look like you could talk to someone." She smiled.

Deciding that he had time to kill, after all one of the few times he gets to relax and not study, look after his brother, going over to an older friends place of living, and the occasional training, he figured some time with kids his own age would do him some good, maybe make some friends, and learn what he would be like had he not been born with a hero of a father.

Dusting him and his clothes, a replica of his late father's training clothes; he reached for her outstretched hand and gracefully pulled himself up, "Thank you, the names Gohan, Son Gohan and I'll be delighted to take you up on that offer." And with a dazzling smile, he walked back with who he know now's as Erasa back to her party.

She couldn't help but giggle as he said that, drawing the attention of said boy, "what? Did I say something funny?" and with a look of confusion on his face she burst into another fit of giggles.

"No, no its just you said your name like a character in a movie, and by look on your face I'd say you didn't even realize it." Still giggling, he couldn't do anything but continue his confused façade. Simmering down her laughter they continued on their path to Erasa's friends.

Choosing to do some work for her friend who she was sure would like to know everything about the boy next to her it was time to go into Videl mode, although more than slightly less intimidating. "So, Gohan where are you from? I've never see you around here before and I'm here practically every week! So you must be new, to these parts of town, and what school do you go to?" Astounded by her quick change in demeanor he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Well, your correct in saying in I'm not from around here, I'm not even living in this city, I just had some free time and decided to come to the nearest park_'500 miles away…'_and see what people my age do around here, there aren't many kids my age where I live, and lastly I'm homeschooled."

Pleased that she was actually able to get information out of her new friend, she couldn't help but pity the poor guy, I mean, who wants to be homeschooled? "Whoa, that's cool well, let me introduce you some of my best buddies, and the others."

Grabbing his hand she dashed off in the direction of those who were playing sports, who as of now were taking a water break he noticed, And with a wave and two shouts by his bubbly companion two other kids by the names of Sharpner and Videl, he surmised by the names in which were yelled, came over to greet them. Another blonde, with hair similar to Mirai Trunks' although blonde, and slightly shorter, around the same height as himself approximately five feet, six inches, wearing shorts and a T-shirt with his sleeves rolled to his shoulders, showing off his developing muscles, an adequate size for someone at the age of fourteen.

Lastly another girl this time with midnight black hair, length down to her shoulders he assumed if they were not up in one pony tail, a white T-shirt with few stain's compared to that of the males next to her, and some black shorts, and finally the most alluring light Prussian blue eyes he has ever seen. Also, a higher energy level compared to those within the park, and on the highest he noticed in the city.

* * *

><p>Having just finished drinking some water after a half game of soccer, or worldly know as football, she heard her name being called from her lifelong friend whom she noticed standing next to another, a boy, someone she hasn't seen before yet looked vaguely familiar. "Sharpner! Videl! Come here!" Turning to the other mentioned she yanked him away from the conversation he was in to see what her friend wanted.<p>

Startled by the sudden pull on his collar Sharpner couldn't help but give out a loud squeak making the guys next to him laugh and said puller smirk. Breaking free of her grasp he strode along next to her in the direction he noticed was towards one easily recognized and another, well he had no clue… "Hey Videl, what was that for?"

Giving him a pointedly look that clearly said _'Really?' _she couldn't help but face palm, if it isn't obvious that their heading towards Erasa than he's a bigger idiot than she thought.

Mentally slapping him-self in the face, of course he wouldn't give her another reason to put him down; he realized that it really was a stupid question. "So… what do you think she's doing with that kid next to her?"

Looking up at him, "Well, either it's a new boyfriend, which it doesn't look like since they aren't holding hands, or a new friend she made, one more to the thousands she already has."

Giving her an agreeing nod he couldn't help be realize that was probably spot on. "Yeah, I'd say she wants to introduce us to the guy." Again another nod, ignoring the look she was giving him for a second time.

The rest of the ten paces were in silence. And as she got closer she couldn't help but scrutinize the kid, whom she noticed was doing the same to both her and Sharpner, _'hmm maybe there's more to this one than I thought'_

Once the duo arrived, Erasa began her introductions. "Okay Gohan, like this here is my best pall in the whole world-"she points to Videl, "is the Videl Satan!" said girl gave a nod, and before he could ponder why she seems to be presented in high light, she continued, with a less enthusiastic tone, "And this here is Sharpner, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." She laughed at her own pun, while he smiled, and Videl burst out laughing, still waiting for this strange guy to bow down to her disgust. But yet again no one was given the opportunity to do a thing as she continued, this time pointing to Gohan looking at the duo. "And this here is Gohan, he's homeschooled! And not from in town and he's like such a cutie!"

'_Cute?' _Gohan thought, having a hard time to fight the blush that was coming on incredibly strong.

"Bah, he's not that great, I look much better wouldn't you say so babe?" Sharpner said trying to put his arm around Videl, only to receive a punch in the groin, making Gohan wince and Erasa giggle. Yet she decided to humor him, "Oh yeah, your just so gorgeous Sharpner." Videl said sarcastically.

Nonetheless this all went in one ear and out the other saving only the words not the tone in which they were spoken and looking up you could see the gleam in his eye, "Wow thanks Videl, I knew would come to me sooner or later!"

'_But as well all know that's not going to happen' _were the thoughts going on in Videl's head, and yet again he was shot down, "Over my dead body, Sharpner, over my dead body." She said stressing the last part.

Now with one guy taken care of she turned to the newbie, who was watching all this happen in fascination, wondering if this is how he would be like had he once again had a normal life. "So Gohan. Right?" Broken from his train of thoughts he turned to Videl who had on a glare that would rival his mothers, but thankfully softened once she looked at him fully.

He nodded, "Yes, that's my name-"he stuck his hand out, "and it's a pleasure to meet you Videl." Taken aback by his common courtesy, which isn't seen often in the younger generation these days to her knowledge, she shook his hand a smiled, receiving another dazzling one in return thus nearly causing the almighty Videl Satan's knees to crumble, but her resolve was strong and she stayed standing.

'_Ugh what is wrong with me, that has never happened before, but he sure does have a nice smile, and a strong handshake. "_Removing his had from her own she was broken from her revere, and decided to see if he could play soccer with them, making the teams more even, as having Videl on one team is the equivalent of 3 others. "I was wondering, would you like to play soccer with us, we could use an extra player, I can't do all the work on our team by myself, and you seem to be fit, maybe you can keep up?"

Gohan grinned, happy to be making new friends, and happy they're playing a sport in which he actually knows how to play, _'Thank you Bulma!' _Reading books can be entertaining for so long, so he moved onto magazines when he was bored, and what better than Sports Exemplified: Sponsored by Capsule Corporation.

* * *

><p>After following the trio back to the benches next to the field in which they were to play on, minus Erasa, it was to be announced that Gohan, and Videl would be on a team with five others and one goalie. Sharpner's team would be himself as well as seven others and a goalie, making it seven versus eight, excluding goalies.<p>

After splitting up the teams it was decided shirts versus skins and because of the female players all on one team, much to the chagrin of the guy's either watching or playing; Sharpner's team had to go skins. Fortunately for Gohan he got to keep his shirt on being on the team with the female players.

Starting off with Videl's team because of the minus one player, a girl one of two that were playing besides Videl, tapped the ball to a fellow team mate before he passed it to Videl a few yards down field, in turn Sharpner left his post engaging against Videl with a two on one, keeping her from moving much further down, noticing this Gohan sprinted, at a human level, straight down the middle where Sharpner's zone was left open, resulting in a beautiful pass from Videl and one more pass back, from Gohan to Videl who was left open darting down the field after her own, pass thus resulting in a shot, although missed just right by a few feet, tipped by the goalie.

Setting up the corner Videl eyed Gohan hoping the new kid would understand, and receiving a grin in return she concluded that he indeed knew what he was doing. Giving the ball a powerful finesse, the ball curved away from the goalie just as Gohan decided to give the game some sparkle, and bicycle kicked the ball in mid back flip right to the center of the net, luckily he held back just enough to keep it from tearing through. Who knew Piccolos meditation and strength control training were good for more than just killing time.

Thus after the ball was scored the entire crowd was left astounded, speechless minus Videl who came running, and high-fived Gohan, "Wow, Gohan who knew you were so good? That was amazing!"

Blushing beat red, he was having second thoughts on showing off, seems like he got more attention than he thought he would, and is that camera recording this?

Putting his hand behind his head he chuckled nervously, "Ah, Videl it was nothing, I was just at the right place at the right time. Upside down." He muttered that last sentence, but Videl heard it none the less.

Placing her hands on her hips, and removing the smile with a glare that once again sent shivers down his spine just from looking at the look in her eyes,_ 'her stunning eyes...__**Sigh**__… Whoa, were did that come from? '_Startled by his train of thought he was cut off once again as she spoke.

"That Gohan, what you just did is not something most fourteen year old teenagers know how to do, I myself haven't even learned how to do it and I'm Hercule Satan's daughter!"

'_That's why her name was so familiar; who knew the guy had a family…'_While musing over his thoughts once again, he noticed she gave up on him and they started to set up the ball at mid field once again.

After their game of soccer, or demolition, Gohan decided he needed to head back home before his mother sent out the swat team otherwise known as Krillin and Piccolo, who has recently been accepted by his mother, to be sent out looking for him, something they certainly would not want to do.

After saying good bye to a few others that he made friends with during the game he walked up to Erasa with Videl and Sharpner next to him. "Hey thanks for inviting me over here Erasa, I had a great time with you guys, but I really have to head back home." He turned in time to miss watching Erasa give him a hug from the side.

With a pout, "Aw do you have to leave cutie; it's only like 3 in the afternoon." Thus once again making him blush bright red. Unknown of what to do he just put his arm around her and patted her on the shoulder and nodded before she sighed got off, he turned to Videl. "Hey thanks for the game you were really awesome out there-"he turned to Sharpner and gave a knuckle touch to him, "you to Sharpner, I had a blast." Sharpner just nodded himself, "Yeah, well maybe you should come down here more often, we're usually here Saturday mornings and all day like this."

Turning back to Videl, she gave him a shake of the hand, before he said his final goodbye's and his eyes lingering on a certain blue pair before he left and disappeared behind the trees in which he came from, and if they were to look up they would notice a golden streak heading off into the horizon.

Looking back to her two friends one of whom hadn't moved her eyes from their location decided to poke fun at her friend, an especially rare opportunity. "Say Videl, Gohan was pretty hot don't ya think?" Receiving only a nod in response a mischievous smile reached the blondes face, something rare in itself as well. "You should have asked for a phone number, maybe you could finally get a man in your life, besides I saw the way you two looked at each other!"

Videl could feel her face heat up as she turned around to watch her friend dash back to the benches to probably start some gossip about some unlucky soul. Turning back she gave out one final sigh before she turned and joined her friend. _'Maybe someday.'_

* * *

><p>After a short fifteen minute flight back to his home in Mt. Pauze, Gohan transformed back to his base form before entering the home just as the youngest Son member, Goten, jumped into his arms. "Gohan were were you I was looking everywhere, like under your bed, and outside, and the lake, and under a rock, and in a tree and I couldn't find you nowhere!"<p>

Chuckling at his younger brother's "It's 'I couldn't find you anywhere Goten not nowhere.'" antics he decided to tell him about his day at the park and the friends he made, the stuff he did, which includes the soccer game, and how he won although excluding his bicycle kick. Goten was absolutely mesmerized by the stories his brother told him, and in result gave him his absolute attention, one of the only times he is able to sit still for a certain period of time, the other's eating, and watching his favorite cartoons, which is probably why Goten didn't realize Gohan left the house until after his Saturday morning cartoons were over.

Having just entered the living room in time to hear her eldest son's story of his day, she decided to make her presence known. "Good afternoon dear, it seems like you had quite the day, and it's going to continue because we have to be at Bulma's this Evening for dinner with Krillin's Family. So go get cleaned up and ready and be down in an hour."

Smiling up from Goten to his mother he nodded, "Yes mother-"turning to Goten, "I'll race you upstairs."

Beaming up at his older brother Goten bolted up the stairs before Gohan could even stand, and as he followed you could faintly hear the chuckling of one Son Chi-Chi. _'Boys, what will you do…'_

* * *

><p>After a wonderful dinner in which Chi-Chi helped cook, the three families, minus Vegeta sat in the living room, and as the three women, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Andriod Eighteen talked about anything and everything, Gohan was playing with the three kids on the floor as Krillin watched them and switched channels on the T.V. when something caught his eye on the sports channel. "<em>-have won the World Series once again! In other news, in Satan City park a young teenage boy, only known as 'Gohan' was caught on camera doing an astounding bicycle kick that stunned the whole lot of kid's. Here is the video one more time... In other news…"<em>

At this point the entire living room went silent before a hearty laugh boomed from behind at the doorway where, you could see Vegeta holding a Gatorade bottle laughing, before he walked back towards his gravity chamber his laughter echoing in everyone's ears. Krillin followed suit, and the kids as well while saying how awesome he was, Eighteen had a smirk on her face, and Bulma was chuckling herself, Chi-Chi however was dangerously red in the face and if possible would have steam blowing out her ears.

"Gohan! I specifically told you not to show your powers!" she boomed, and before Gohan could respond, a loud "CLANK" was heard throughout the complex, making everyone utterly silent, and watching as Gohan clutched his throbbing head. All the while the only thoughts in the room where, _'That has to hurt, and where did that frying pan come from?'_

* * *

><p>Brought to you by 22!<p> 


End file.
